To New Beginnings
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: What if the Hanley house never burned down in season six? A different take on the Tamy engagement announcement. Set around 609/610. Tamy. ONE-SHOT.
"Should we tell them right away, or keep it to ourselves for now?" Amy asked Ty as she twirled the ring around her finger.

She was use to having a ring around her finger, yes, but this was different. It was her _engagement ring_ from Ty. He had proposed last night and she couldn't be happier.

Ty smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "How about... We see how things are at home and then decide?" he suggested.

Amy thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable," she agreed.

They drove for another hour or so until they reached Hudson.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Ty asked, drawing circles at the back of Amy's hand with his thumb.

"Yes please!" Amy nodded eagerly.

Ty laughed and pulled into a parking space. "You want your usual?"

Again, Amy nodded and Ty proceeded to get out of the truck.

While Ty was in Maggie's, Amy played around on her phone and texted Lou to let her know they would be home soon.

"I even popped into Tim Horton's to get you an Iced Capp!" Ty exclaimed as he opened the truck door, his hands full.

"Thank you," Amy grinned, taking the food-filled bags and the Iced Capp from Ty so he could get into the truck.

Once he got settled, Amy leaned over and lightly kissed him, grinning like mad when she pulled away.

"You're welcome," Ty murmured, kissing her forehead.

Amy took a sip of her drink as Ty backed out of the parking spot and began to drive to Heartland. On the way there, she held Ty's hand in her own.

Ty pulled up to the barn, and both he and Amy noticed that there was no other truck parked in the yard.

"Quite weird that there isn't anyone here, don't you think?" Amy asked as they unloaded the horses.

"Yeah it is," Ty agreed. "Especially Lou," he joked.

Amy laughed and they got the Spartan and Harley settled in the barn.

"I'll put the bags away while you dish out the food?" Ty suggested as they took off their boots.

"Hmm, okay," Amy said, kissing his cheek before walking into the kitchen and placing their food on the counter.

Ty grinned as he picked up their bags and carried them to the back of the house. When he returned, Amy was placing to plates of food onto the kitchen table. Ty got them two glasses of water and sat down next to Amy.

They washed the dishes together and when they were finished, Amy leaned her body into Ty's, tiredness overcoming her body more and more. Ty wrapped his arms around her petite form, burying his nose in her hair.

"How about we go take a nap, eh?" He murmured.

"Mm, yeah, lets go," Amy mumbled, untangling herself from his arms and walking to her bedroom.

Ty followed.

Amy fell face first onto the bed. Ty chuckled to himself as he took in his fiancée's form. He too moved to the bed, and picked Amy up in his arms so he could move her. When there was enough space, he lay down next to Amy on top of the blanket and covered them in a simple fleece blanket Amy had at the end of her bed. In her almost-asleep form, Amy cuddles to him, placing her head on his chest. Ty smiled, wrapping an arm around her as he kissed her forehead.

(x)

Lou pulled up in front of the ranch-house just as Jack climbed out of his own truck.

"Hey Grandpa, you have a good lunch with Lisa?" Lou greeted, "Georgie will you please get Katie?"

Georgie nodded and buckled Katie from the car-seat.

"Hey girls," Jack smiled, "as a matter of fact, I did. Amy and Ty are back already?"

"That's good. Yeah, Amy texted me about an hour ago," Lou laughed.

The four of them walked into the house, and Lou spotted the washed dishes on the draining board.

"Well they certainly had lunch," she laughed, "those two seriously can't go without food."

Jack chuckled and started to make coffee.

Lou want to her and Peter's room to put away some laundry, and then went to Amy's room. When she opened the door, a smile crept to her face at the sight of Amy and Ty sleeping peacefully. She quietly walked into the bedroom and placed Amy's laundry on her desk, not wanting to disturb them.

"Amy and Ty as fast asleep," Lou informed Jack, "and so is Katie."

Jack shook his head laughing. "Georgie went to the barn, something about grooming the horses."

(x)

A few hours later, Amy began to stir. She smiled when she felt Ty's body next to hers and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey you," Ty murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Hey yourself," Amy teased, moving her head so she could look at his face. While she was doing that, she noticed a pile of clean laundry on her desk. "The family is home, we should get up," she sighed.

Ty kissed her head. "Yeah, we probably should," he agreed, sitting up and pulling Amy up with him.

Amy pressed her lips softly against his, and Ty happily repeatably pressed his lips to hers for a few minutes. When the kiss was broken, Ty smiled at Amy lovingly and brushed his nose against hers, causing her to giggle quietly.

"I love you," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too," Amy whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

They walked to the living hand in hand, only to see that there wasn't anyone there. They could here Lou humming to herself in the kitchen, but silently agreed to stay in the living room. Ty sat on the love-seat to the left of the fireplace and pulled Amy onto his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, playing with the ring on her finger again.

Jack walked into the living room sometime later and smiled when he saw the young couple in a hushed conversation.

"Hey you two," he greeted.

"Hey Jack," smiled Ty, just as Amy said, "Hi Grandpa."

Then he noticed that Amy was playing with her ring. He didn't think anything of it until the diamond got caught in the light. He smiled, knowing that there was a new ring on Amy's finger. He walked over to them with a knowing smile on his face.

"Congratulations," he whispered, giving Ty a pat on the shoulder and kissing Amy's head.

Amy and Ty grinned.

"Thanks Grandpa," Amy said, her eye shining with a new light in them.

"Thanks Jack," Ty smiled, taking Amy's hands in his own.

"We're probably going to announce it at dinner," Amy informed him in a hushed voice.

Jack nodded and sat down in his chair.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Lou announced as she walked into the living room. "Oh you two finally decided to wake up, huh?" She teased when she saw Amy and Ty.

"Hey Lou, nice to see you too," Amy said sarcastically.

Lou laughed and gave them a hug before saying she was going to go get Katie.

(x)

Amy held Ty's left hand in her own left hand under the table as they ate dinner with the family. She took a deep breath when the last person finished, and Ty gave her hand a squeeze. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Um, Ty and I have an announcement to make," she started.

"While we were at the fishing camp," Ty continued, "I-"

"While there was a shooting star," Amy cut him off excitedly.

"I asked Amy to marry me," Ty grinned.

"And I said 'yes'!" Amy exclaimed just as Ty said, "And she said 'yes'!"

"Guys!" Lou shrieked, standing up. "That's amazing news!" She exclaimed, giving them both a hug. "Took you long enough! Congrats!"

The whole family laughed.

"Congratulations guys," Georgie grinned, feeding Katie some chicken.

"Finally," Tim laughed. "I'm very happy for you both," he grinned, shaking Ty's hand and kissing Amy's hair.

"Thanks guys," Amy and Ty grinned.

"I think this calls for a toast," Jack stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement and picked up their glasses.

"To new beginnings?"

"To new beginnings!" Everyone chorused.

 ** _The End._**

 ** _Didn't proof read, too tired. Hope you all enjoyed and happy Heartland Sunday! - Elle._**


End file.
